


The Beginning of Them

by Mikina



Series: HijiChi Week 2018 [4]
Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Angst, F/M, HijiChi Week 2018, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prequel, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, prompt: hot n cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikina/pseuds/Mikina
Summary: My entry for HijiChi Week 2018 Day 4 on Tumblr. Prequel to Desires.





	The Beginning of Them

**Author's Note:**

> **HijiChi Week 2018 Day 4**
> 
> Prompt: Hot/Cold
> 
> Pairing: Hijikata Toshizou/Yukimura Chizuru
> 
> Background: Took place after the event in the Shimabara where Chizuru dressed as a geisha.
> 
>  _AN: This story is kind of a prequel to my other_ Hakuoki story, **_Desires_**. _But it also can be read as a stand alone story. May you enjoy this short story._
> 
> **Mikina**

Whenever someone talked about his eyes, they almost said and described his eyes with the same words; cold, sharp, icy, could freeze you on the spot. And she had agreed with them when she heard about it in the beginning.

But looking at the same eyes that were staring straight at her own brown eyes now, she wouldn’t use the same words to describe what had reflected in his eyes.

_Passionate._

_Care._

_**Blazing with desires.** _

His eyes could still freeze her in the spot, but for different reasons from the previous state. She was lost for words by the desires that was shown in his eyes. The very same desires that was also reflected in her own eyes without her conscience.

“Yukimura…”

His husky and hoarse voice…  _how could a person’s voice sound so sexy and pleasing to her ears_? A shiver ran down her body. Her body was turning hot for some reason.

“Hijikata…-san.”

Stumbled upon him in the Shimabara, after her meeting with Sen, was purely a coincidence. He was a bit drunk when she found him in alone in the empty room. She knew he was a light drinker. Few bottles were scattered around his feet already. But the way he said and called her name didn’t give any indication of how drunk the man was.

It was as steady and as firm liked when he was sobered.

He reached upon her face, caressed her cheeks with so much tender. She almost let out a moan but held it back.

“You know that everyone call me Oni no Fukuchou of the Shinsengumi. And I won’t say anything about that because I’ve chosen that role myself for the sake of Shinsengumi,”  said Hijikata with an edge in his voice. “But, I just realized that I have another demon dwell within me that is not related to my position as the fukuchou. A demon that is awaken because of… _someone_.”

Suddenly Hijikata grabbed Chizuru’s wrist and pulled the woman into his lap. He leaned his face to Chizuru until there was only an inch between them. His eyes looked intently at her. She could smell the sake from the man’s breath. She felt her throat turn dry and gulped.

“Tell me if you want to run. Tell me to release you. I will obey you this one time and will never mention about meeting you tonight. If you don’t tell me stop, the demon, _the other demon_ … I don’t think I can hold it  **any**  longer.” Hijikata said in a strained voice, only above a whisper.

They stared into each other eyes. Chizuru couldn’t avert her eyes from Hijikata’s stares. She felt he was locking her soul in his eyes.

“What if I don’t want to run and for you not to release me? Will you follow what the demon want to do?” Chizuru said in a hoarse voice. Her own desire was getting into her.

“Say yes and you will know the answer.”

Chizuru placed her hand on the man’s cheek. “Onegai.”

Hijikata covered Chizuru’s mouth with a hungry kiss. She was surprised with the man’s passion and let out a small gasp. Hijikata used that chance to slip his tounge into hers. Chizuru didn’t know that kissing could be this intense when a tounge also took part in the process. But she learnt fast and later they were fighting for dominance on their kissing.

That night, Chizuru learnt the beginning of her firsts about man and woman’s relationship. That night, Chizuru turned from  a girl into a woman.  _That night_ , she had  **become**  his. 

And that night was the beginning of the long process of their bond story.

In the night of cold winter, a lover was indulging their hot passionate night of becoming one. 

* * *

 

The End


End file.
